


25 days in December

by Charona



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Bonfires, Christmas Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Holidays, M/M, Prompt Fic, Requited Love, Snow, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Winter, sprinkled fluff with even more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charona/pseuds/Charona
Summary: It's that time of the year again and Kevin Magnussen expected the typical marathon of food and presents and egg-nog in Roskilde. He didn't expect a tired and antsy Nico Hülkenberg to prance into his life under false pretense on the first of December and certainly didn't expect things to go the way they go. And most of all Kevin didn't expect Nico to look this good covered in snow underneath that mistletoe.[Follow the two for 25 consecutive days in 25 little stories ;)]
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 139
Kudos: 142





	1. The wish list

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily_katie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_katie/gifts).



Ho-ho-ho! 

I'm really far off from being a Christmas elf, but this project actually is a lot of fun to write.  
Thanks to the brilliant **Thegreatgasly** for showing it to me and persuading me to actually do it. Thanks, dear!  
And to **lily_katie** for _everything_! From gentlly nudging (lol, that was more punching, but still xD) to the keyboard in those terrible dark motivation holes and last minute title brainstorming. Thank you!

Writing a consecutive story isn't that easy with those prompts and those restive bosy, but we'll see how it goes! 

_____________________

CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAY/WINTER OTP CHALLENGE:

1\. getting out/putting up decorations

2\. making/writing christmas cards

3\. sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea 

4\. shopping for and/or wrapping gifts 

5\. wearing ugly christmas jumpers

6\. buying the christmas tree

7\. decorating the christmas tree

8\. mistletoe *eyebrow wiggle*

9\. making snowmen

10\. baking holiday treats

11\. snogging in front of the fireplace 

12\. watching a classic holiday film

13\. listening to/playing festive music or caroling

14\. ice skating

15\. snowball fight! 

16\. catching cold from being outside so much

17\. spending time with friends/family

18\. one lending the other their coat/scarf/hat to keep them warm

19\. throwing/attending a holiday party

20\. one surprising the other with an early gift

21\. spending the evening in a cafe 

22\. making Glühwein

23\. having drinks together on christmas eve

24\. sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift

25\. spending christmas morning together

_________________

I hope, you guys like it and tell me what you think about it :D


	2. 1. putting up Christmas decoration - shitty jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kevin finds unexpected help in Abu Dhabi.

Kevin questions why he’s always the one ending up with the shitty jobs. Doing interviews after bad races or hanging up Christmas decoration in Abu Dhabi. In the desert.   
It’s the newest hoax Haas came up with and he’s the one standing on a wobbly ladder, covered in tinsel and losing the fight against tangled car-shaped holiday lights.  
The second he finds a loose end the carton slips from his sweaty hands.  
“Pis!” he mutters reflexively, but he hears a high chuckle instead of lights and terracotta snowman breaking.   
“Got it.” a voice says and Nico Hülkenberg holds up the box with a shy grin. “Need a hand?”   
“Yeah, sure.” Kevin mutters more in anticipation of a fight than a helping hand from his known rival.   
Kevin finishes draping the garage with lights and artificial garlands and finds Nico a quite useful Christmas elf.  
Kevin climbs down the ladder and eyes his work.   
Nico picks silver glitter out of his hair with a hesitant smile.   
Kevin wants to ask what Nico wanted from him, but the German frowns.  
“I gotta go. See you on track. Have a good one, Kevin.”   
Kevin stares at his slim back, when Nico scurries off.


	3. 2. writing Christmas cards - Norway vs. Denmark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day, second chapter ;)  
> Thank you all for your great feedback so far, finally there is some more interaction, too :D
> 
> Have fun and let me know what you think!

Kevin is finally at home and more than happy he’s able to switch off all things F1 related for a good month. He lays on the couch with Elsa when his phone chimes.  
“Magnussen?” he receives the call from an unknown number.  
“Sorry, do you have a moment?”  
“Nico?” His voice jumps an octave at the tense and nervous tone.  
“Yeah. Sorry, it’s just.” A deep sigh. “I’ve got relatives in Norway and I wanted to send them a Christmas card, but I don’t know any Norwegian. I thought, you could help.”  
A deep frown.  
“You do know I’m Danish, right?”  
“Oh… I must have forgotten.”  
Kevin scratches Elsa’s ears and swallows.  
“Nico, why are you calling me?” _of all people?_  
“I don’t know…”  
There is a silence that stretches until Kevin can hear the wind rattling at the windows in the kitchen.  
“Do you want to come over?”  
He bites his lips as if to punish them for letting the words slip from his mouth.  
There is silence again, but it’s shorter this time.  
“If you’d have me?”  
“Call it Christmassy goodwill. Text me your flight details. And Nico? I happen to know, you don’t have relatives in Norway.”


	4. 3. Sitting in front of the fireplace with hot tea - everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone, this is so much fun :DD 
> 
> Without further ado, chapter three!

When Nico appears on his doorstep the next day Kevin is still as surprised as he was when he called. 

Nico looks rumpled, wet and clumsy, when he shakes Kevin’s hand on the threshold.  
“You’re freezing. I’ll make us tea. Just head inside, the living room is on the right.”  
“You have a fireplace.” Nico exclaims a second later and his eyes light up with excitement. “Oh God, it’s a real one, too, with wood and bricks and all. My grandma had one.”   
Kevin stops in the living room door and needs to remember how to breathe, when he sees Nico sitting cross-legged on the beige rug, rubbing Elsa’s belly.  
“Should we make a fire then?”  
Nico grins at him like a child.   
“If that’s okay with you?”

Kevin just snickers and half an hour later they sit on the couch, hot air from the happily dancing flames warming their cheeks.   
“Nico, you don’t have to tell me, but why are you here?”  
The German sighs and takes a sip from the strong herbal tea.  
“It’s difficult at home. Everyone asks questions.”

He falls silent and Kevin decides that he doesn’t want to be part of _everyone_ for Nico anymore.


	5. 4. shopping for Christmas gifts - cardamom and space ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, guys, especially for the theories around Nico and his motives ;)  
> It'll take a few more chapters, though, to unravel the mystery, it's still 20 days until Christmas :D
> 
> Have fun!

The next day Kevin decides to go shopping for Christmas presents and simply drags Nico along.  
“Now that you’re here…” he’s said and shrugged. 

They’ve presents for Kevin’s mum and are now strolling past shops in search of a gift for Kevin’s little brother Luca. 

He looks pleased with himself and his “hunt” as he swings the shopping bags to his steps rhythmically.  
Nico trudges down the cobbled street, wet to the bone, freezing and annoyed.  
“I don’t like Christmas. All that fake happiness and joy all around. And I _hate_ cardamom.” 

Kevin indulging the winter break and munching on a cinnamon bun sighs.  
“Wow, you must have had terrible holidays growing up.”  
“I just don’t get the fuss.”  
Nico steps into a puddle and wetness creep up his leg.  
“Then stay.”  
Nico wants to say something, when Kevin suddenly gasps and something that sounds suspiciously like a squeal escapes his lips.  
A second later he presses his nose against the window of a toy store staring at a gigantic plastic space ship.  
Nico laughs wholeheartedly.

“Are you sure, this will end up wrapped underneath any Christmas tree as a gift for Luca?”  
“No one said anything about wrapping stuff.”


	6. 5. wearing ugly Christmas jumpers - fashion aberrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lighter interlude with less actual action, but a little more cuteness and banter.  
> I hope, you enjoy reading it nevertheless and see ya all tomorrow :D

“Oh God, what is _that_?!”

Is the first thing Nico exclaims the next day, when he sees the monstrosity of a sweater casually lying on the sofa occupied by Elsa and Kevin, who’s wearing a quite similar, if not even uglier exemplar. Cross-eyed reindeers, glitter, psychotic snowmen, attached bells, the whole horror.  
“Aren’t they cute?” Kevin mocks sarcastically. “My sister sent them from Finland!”  
“Are they blind in Finland?!”  
Kevin snorts and laughs so wholeheartedly that his head gets stuck in the pile of wool, as he tries to peel it off. He yelps and Nico holds onto the hem to free his host.  
Kevin appears giggling and with heated cheeks. Nico finds himself grinning widely. 

“God, you really like Christmas, I get that now. But this thing” he points at the sweater as if it’d jump at him at any given moment. “stays away from me.”  
“As if your fashion sense was so much better.”  
“Excuse you?!” Nico snorts and plops down next to Elsa, scratching her ears. “Best dressed driver on the grid.”  
“Yeah, maybe.” Kevin murmurs unexpectedly and his eyes flicker. Nico wants to say something, but Kevin averts his eyes and points at the TV.  
“Movie?”


	7. 6. buying a Christmas tree - threatened masculinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, gracias and obrigado to all of you! ;) 
> 
> Next one, keep it coming :D

Kevin’s still wearing that monstrosity of a sweater when they stroll through the local market on the search for a Christmas tree the next day.  
Cold wind tucks at their coats and they slip over the frozen ground giggling.  
“Just something small” Kevin had demanded earlier on and Nico finds it impossible to not tease him by stopping in front of the tallest trees every now and then.  
“Nico, no!” Kevin groans, hands tucked in his jeans’ pockets. “This one is taller than me!”  
“First of all, that isn’t so hard to accomplish, is it?” Another groan and Nico doesn’t know whether his cheeks hurt from the cold or from grinning so widely. “And secondly… does it offend your masculinity?”  
“Shut up!” Kevin nudges his shoulder but grins behind his thick woolen scarf. 

“Then we’re taking that one!”  
He decides and points at one tree in the far back of the market. 

_He said “we”…_

They unpack the Christmas tree in Kevin’s living room with an overly excited Elsa sniffing the branches and getting in their way.  
Nico makes tea and Kevin beams at him with fir needles stuck in his hair. 

The tree is taller than both of them.


	8. 7. decorating the Christmas tree - tinsel wish

The next morning the already halfway decorated tree sheds the scent of fir and forest, as Nico smiles into his coffee mug.  
Kevin meanwhile rummages through the cupboards and apparently finds what he’s been searching for, because he grins widely. 

“What’s that?” Nico frowns at the golden tinsel thread that looks like a rabid raccoon has tried to maim it. “It’s the good-luck-tinsel, my parents’ dog tried to eat when he was a puppy. The person who gets to hang it up will have a lot of luck in the upcoming year.”

With that Kevin hands Nico the tinsel and his stony-grey eyes light up the barely lit kitchen. Nico stares at him in shock and looks at the outstretched hand.  
“You want _me_ to hang it up?” _You want me to have luck next year?!_  
“Yes.” Warmth and care in soft grey eyes, laughing lines evident. “Yes, I want you to.” 

Nico gulps and takes the tinsel from Kevin’s open palm as carefully as possible. Their skin brushes briefly and his breathing hitches for a split second.  
He hangs the tinsel into the highest branch and closes his eyes, listening to his galloping heartbeat. 

_All I wish for is…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, what is it, Nico wishes for, guys? ;)


	9. 8. mistletoe - gates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today it's a 400 word drabble, because it's the Second Sunday in Advent and I'm a bitch, who can't keep her mouth shut, when it comes to this kind of chapters xD  
> You'll get what I mean in a second.  
> Tell me, what you think about it! :D

It’s remarkable how well they coalesce in the warm atmosphere of Kevin’s flat. They find a rhythm and after the first week Kevin’s reaching for a second cup and cooking for two has become an automatism he grew inexplicably fond of. He’s never expected it to be so easy to talk to Nico Hülkenberg, _of all people_ , and they spend hours just talking, watching movies, drinking wine and playing tabletop games. In the end Kevin has to admit that he’s grown inexplicable fond of the German and his presence in his house, his dirty laughter, the way he slings the dishtowel over his shoulder while doing the dishes, how affectionately he cuddles with Elsa. 

Kevin has to admit that he may have invited Nico over out of Christmassy goodwill, but he _really_ wants him to stay – with him – for entirely different reasons.

This day, his mother invites him over for tea in the afternoon and Kevin stares at Nico playing fetch with Elsa in the backyard, his cheeks reddened from the cold. He affirms the plan with a nervously thumping heart.

_So who am I going to present to my mum? My enemy? My rival? What-on-earth-even-is-Nico-to-me-anymore?_

As they make their way over Nico’s surprisingly excited about meeting the Magnussen family whereas Kevin’s nervousness has grown into a full blown panic. His hands are icy cold and he realizes he hasn’t felt that antsy coming home since he’s brought his first date along years ago.

In front of the small wooden gate leading to the door Kevin stops still, numb fingers hovering over the bell.  
Nico next to him stops still.

Maybe it’s the tinsel and its magic working, maybe it’s Kevin’s visible panic, maybe it’s the mistletoe right above them stretching its leaves into the crystal blue sky, maybe it’s Kevin’s eyes, worry and excitement fighting in clear grey – whatever it is, Nico turns, dives into Kevin’s personal space, around the scarf firmly wrapped around his neck and places a chaste kiss to his cold lips, before instantly pressing the doorbell and staring straight ahead – just to storm through the gate, as the door opens a moment later. Nico hugs Kevin’s mother as if she was a dear friend of his and Kevin’s mouth drops open, ragged intake of breath a white cloud in front of his face, eyes staring daggers into Nico’s slim back. 

_What the hell just happened?!_


	10. 9. Making snowmen - carrots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting stuff happened and more interesting stuff is about to happen ;)

Nico is a master at avoiding him, Kevin realizes as he stares out of the window and watches him and Luca build a huge snowman. They giggle and Kevin decides, that he’s had enough. An awkward afternoon at his mum’s and a sleepless night of pondering are _enough_. 

He trudges outside in jeans and shirt and clears his throat. Nico turns around and Kevin is hit by the realization, that this man’s lips, now split by a cheeky grin that illuminates the garden, grazed his own just yesterday. 

“Hey, do you have a carrot?” _Wha-?!_  
“Yes, Kevin, please, bring a carrot! For the nose!” Luca. Excitement and those damned huge blue eyes. He points at the nose-less snowman grinning at them.  
“Yes, a nose for the snowman!” _And a tea with rum for me_.  
Kevin turns to Nico and stares at him for a moment, eyes wide and glinting with mischief.  
“Nico, can help me?”

The grin gets even wider and still Kevin huffs in disbelief, as Nico’s words hit his ears.  
“Nah, thanks, I’m fine.”

_Of course, you are._ , Kevin thinks and lets the door fall shut behind him with a loud thud. _Tomorrow, I’m going to kill him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Will Kevin manage to get Nico to talk to him about what happened?


	11. 10. baking Christmas treats - kitchen meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah, thank you so much, guys!   
> Without further ado, let's see how it goes :DD

“Are you really threatening to kill me with a _rubber spatula_?”  
“If need be…”  
“Kevin…”  
“You kissed me!”  
“Yeah, I did.”  
“And now you’re avoiding me!”  
That creates a small pause between them, powered sugar on the countertop forgotten.

They stand in the middle of Kevin’s kitchen, the Dane’s sweater dusted with flour, crusted dough on the tip of his nose – and definitely the most breathtaking Kevin Magnussen Nico has ever come across. 

“Why?”   
“I wanted to thank you. For letting me stay and so on.”  
“You could have tried a handshake, you know?”  
“Was it that bad?” Sadness in incredibly blue-grey eyes. _Shit_.  
“No.”   
Nico takes it as an invitation, as he leans in a little further, eyes locked with Kevin’s, who’s breathing hitches.   
_Fuck, he’s going to do it again!_   
A soft noise escapes his lips and Nico smirks, but without the usual level of arrogance.   
“Sh, I won’t bite.” The smirk grows smug. “Unless you ask me to.”

Their noses are mere centimeters apart, as the shrill ringing of the alarm-clock cuts through the kitchen and they both jolt backwards.   
“Shit, the cookies!”

Kevin’s eyes widen, before he scurries towards the oven to save their Christmas treats.


	12. 11. snogging in front of the fire place - real talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cookies have been damned, cockblocks have been executed, it's time for some real talk ;)
> 
> Have fun, peeps! <3

The next day Kevin ensures to switch off all distractions and to make all hiding-spots inaccessible for Nico. He even pulls the plug from the telephone line and cuts the doorbell. 

They sit in front of the fireplace, when Kevin gathers the courage (with friendly assistance of two beers) to confront Nico.

“So, about the kissing…”  
“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to just barge into your life and mess with you. I don’t have a plan, you know?” _For anything, really._  
“Okay.” Kevin says, surprised by so much honesty and sincerity in Nico’s calm eyes.  
“I like you. A lot. It’s unexpected, but I like being here and it’s more than gratitude.”  
_Yeah, I figured that._  
The prospect of another sleepless night keeps Kevin from saying “Then stay.” once again.  
“But what do you want? Where does this lead to, Nico?”  
The German grins smugly and Kevin groans in exasperation.  
“Can I show you?”  
The smugness melts away in front of the fire and under the soft touch, as Nico lets his thumb trace over Kevin’s cheek before pressing their lips together.  
Kevin’s breathing hitches at the warm and tender sensation, everything he secretly dreamed of for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mihihi, is that cute or is that cute? xD  
> Let me know, what you think! <3


	13. 12. watching a classic holiday film - glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people are absolutely amazing! Thank you so much!  
> Let's dive into the pre-Christmas fluff again :D

They shift.   
Things change.   
Kevin wonders, what they are now. _Whatever_ this is feels as fragile as glass with ripples of frost hiding the innermost truth. 

He thinks about it, before entering the living room with two cups of coffee.   
“Really?!” He asks and nods at Nico’s selection of movies for tonight’s marathon.   
“Hey, _home alone_ ’s a treasure and a classic! Get your cute ass over here!”  
“Did you just call my ass _cute_?”  
Nico’s smug grin is back, confidence restored, and he lets out a small laugh, which ends up to be a shaky exhale, as Kevin sits down way too close to him, their shoulders brushing briefly, as Kevin grabs the remote. 

Nico digs through the movies again and stops at _Frozen_.  
“You’ve named Elsa after the character, right?”   
Kevin nods, indecisiveness scurrying over his face for a split second.   
“Yes. I relate to her in some ways. Elsa made a mistake once and got condemned for it by everyone ever since.”

He’s made the decision to let Nico into his house, maybe it’s time to allow Nico to come nearer in other senses, too – throw a glance behind the glass and hope, he’d like what he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep stuff, what do you think?


	14. 13. Listening to/playing festive music or carolling - nisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a slightly alternated prompt, because I wanted Luca in here and utter _utter_ heart-melting fluff^^  
> Have fun!

_Letting someone into your life is so much harder, when you’re famous_ , Nico thinks involuntarily, as he picks Luca up from the couch, where he had fallen asleep snuggled into Kevin’s side as carefully as possible and starts his way upstairs into his bedroom. _The only perk is moments like this and knowing their worth_.

The youngest Magnussen has spent the day with them, decorating the cookies and singing Christmas songs, he’s learnt in kindergarten. 

Nico puts him down on the mattress and tucks him into the dinosaur-themed duvet. He places the stuffed animal – a strange dwarf with a red hat – into his tiny arms and meets bright blue, when Luca wakes up and stares at him intently. 

“That’s nisse.” He explains in a way only children can while being barely awake. “He watches over the house, when you feed him rice pudding.”   
Nico’s never considered himself as well with kids, but now he sits down on the bed and pets the nisse’s head.  
“He looks friendly. Where does he stay?”  
“Kevin says, he sleeps in the empty guest room.”

Nico frowns, as Luca’s eyes light up with excitement and curiosity.   
“Nico, can you stay with us, as well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nisse is a real thing in Denmark, he's an elf/goblin and there are many version of him playing tricks on people or guarding their houses and he traditionally gets fed with rice pudding :D   
> I just did some research to have a more or less Christmas story to tell, that's why this prompt doesn't really fit well.   
> I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway! Let me know :D 
> 
> Have a great Friday the 13th, folks, mehehe xD


	15. 14. ice skating - questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting, you rock! <3 
> 
> Have fun with this one ;)

Luca’s question keeps Nico up all night, tossing and turning in the empty bed. He contemplates sneaking into Kevin’s room opposite the hallway, but he stares at the ceiling instead.   
He realises that there are so many things, he should be doing right now or in the morning at the latest: calling sponsors, meeting with team managers, getting a foothold in other series – rescuing his career by all means. 

_What am I even doing here?_ , he thinks and wipes his stinging eyes.

They spend the next day down by the frozen lake and while Kevin skates wide circles over the glassy ice, Nico lands on his butt painfully for the third time in a row and curses under his breath.   
“Okay, great.” he mutters as Kevin stops in front of him and grins cheekily. “So your ass is cute and mine is frozen solid and bruised. _Awesome_.”  
“Come on, Grinch!” Kevin snorts and reaches down to help Nico get to his feet. Once they’re both standing upright, Kevin leans in, calms Nico down with a softly whispered “Don’t worry, we’re alone.” and places a tender kiss to his lips.   
_That’s why I’m here. I’m actually happy_ , Nico thinks, _for once._


	16. 15. snowball fight - ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my fellow German potatoes, love ya! :D <3 
> 
> Have fun with this (extra long) one! ;)

They’ve fled the city for a couple of days and retreated to the wintery inland instead, swapping the hectic city for the calm nothingness of snow-covered cliffs and mountain and a tiny cabin Kevin purchased years ago.

Kevin sighs, wipes his nose and lifts the axe again, as snow crunching beneath heavy boots catches his attention and he sees Nico trudging towards him. Instantly, Kevin has to think of the first evening Nico’s spent with him, shopping gifts and sulking about the cold and the comparison between the version of Nico he faces now: lean body underneath an old plaid woollen jacket, chafed boots with the laces undone and a fur cap hiding messy hair, he didn’t pay any attention to over the past few days.   
“You’re planning on clearing the whole forest at once?” he asks and grins at the staple of fire wood neatly piled up against the southern wall of the cabin.   
“Nah, but I’m planning on taking you for a long walk tomorrow and we better make sure to heat the cabin properly before we go.”  
“So we can snuggle down naked in front of the fireplace?”  
Kevin nearly drops the axe and shakes his head.   
“Pervert…”  
“What? You already told me to suck your balls, don’t chicken out of that now, Magnussen!”

“For fanden!”  
Kevin squirms and curses as the snowball hits him at the back of his head and ripples of ice slither underneath the collar, melting on his heated skin.   
The second he turns around, another snowball hits the front of jacket, making him stumble.   
“You’re getting yourself into trouble, Hülkenberg, just so you know!”  
“As long as you don’t admit you’re having a huge crush on me, there’s nothing I could be bothered with!”

They stare at each other for a split second, Nico already forming a third snow ball. Then he meets Kevin’s wide grin splitting red cheeks and sees his gaze search the area for a suitable distraction and Nico lifts a hand, almost toppling over with laughter.  
“Please don’t throw the axe, we’re not at Red Bull, you might seriously hurt yourself.”  
“ _Myself?!_ ”  
That counts as a declaration of war and they both run for cover while seeking as much snow for ammunition as possible. 

All that’s audible for the next couple of minutes are squeals, as snow meets skin and eruptions of laughter as the target is hit.


	17. 16. Getting a cold from being outside so much - tentative sulking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter before I start my day properly!   
> Have fun with this one, cheers :D

They do end up in front of the fireplace – curled up on the couch, coughing an sniffling and very much covered in all the clothes they could find in the cabin.

“You should have worn a scarf…”   
“Yeah, there’s a lot of things, I should have done in general.”  
Kevin grins, vision blurry after a severe coughing fit.   
“Please don’t tell me you’re one of those people who get all sulky and whiny when sick…”  
“Shut up…”

Kevin snuggles down next to Nico again, the couch table covered in tea mugs, tissues and medicine packages. They‘re both knocked-out by a terrible cold after yesterday’s snowy adventure.   
Still, Kevin would do it again at any given chance.   
“My mum will want to visit us and nurse us back to health.”  
Nico grumbles something in his half-asleep state, buried underneath four woollen blankets.   
“Does she know, who I am then?”  
Kevin swallows and frowns – not just because of his painfully sore throat.   
_Good question_.

“She’s my mum.” _tentative, Magnussen, very tentative_.  
Nico murmurs something and Kevin smiles, as he realises the German has fallen asleep mid-thought.

He presses as soft kiss to his cheek and draws the blanket over his slim shoulders.


	18. 17. Spending time with family and friends - decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this might not meet some your ideas, but I hope you like it anyway! :D

Kevin’s mother _does_ visit them and she _does_ nurse them back to health. It’s a mixture of annoying mothering and honest care that feels like a warm duvet is wrapped around Nico’s shoulders. 

The next day Nico meets her on the patio as she returns with a basket of fire wood – his attempts of taking the heavy basket from her just end up with getting his fingers whacked.  
She looks at him with the same bright grey eyes she gave down to her eldest son. 

“He really likes you, Nico, and I trust his judgement. Just don’t use the new developments between you as an excuse to evade the trouble at hand.”  
He’s a bit speechless at how hard he’s hit by her words hanging between them in the bitterly cold air.  
“It’s not an excuse.” he defends himself out of reflex. “It just adds up to everything else, I’m already dealing with.”  
The smile on her face radiates more warmth than ever.  
“And what’s that?”

He stares into the distance, the snow covered pines and mountain tops, as light floods onto the patio, when Kevin turns on the lights inside the cabin.

_come on, breathe._

“I’m going to retire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have _finally_ have at least _some_ drama! Right?  
> What do you think, will happen next? Let me know and have a great day, folks! ;)


	19. 18. one lending the other their scarf to keep them warm – spotted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm finally back on my dramatic stuff..  
> I will reply to every comment (ILY! <3), just give me a day, it's pre-Christmas madness here :D
> 
> Thank you, guys, have fun!

Nico expected a lot, but certainly not Kevin barging into the kitchen of his flat the next day, grocery bags abandoned in the hallway, and slapping down a tabloid onto the table. 

Nico throws a glance at the front page and turns pale.  
“Fuck!”  
It’s a picture of them. Kevin grinning up at Nico and arranging the lent scarf around his neck. It’s not intimate, it’s a totally normal gesture, no big deal – except that it is, because it’s _them_.  
Kevin paces through the kitchen.

“What are we going to do?”, he asks with his hands raised high.  
“ _We_?” Nico echoes, anger mingling with gut-tearing fear. “What are we, Kevin? I mean it, what am I to you?!”  
Kevin snorts.  
“I thought you wanted this!” _Wrong words, fuck._

“Public?!” Irrational, livid, afraid. “Are you nuts?! After what – three weeks and five make-out-sessions on the couch? Are you that desperate for a pity fuck after my career fell apart or are you giving it a deathblow with this?!”  
Silence. Complete silence, as Nico’s yell seeps into the space between them and the air turns to ripples of ice.  
Kevin points at the door, face hard as stone.  
“Get out.”  
“Kev-“  
“OUT!”


	20. 19. attending a Christmas party - 4 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on and on and goes :D

**”Nico, please come back. Let’s talk about this.”**

**”Okay, but I need you to pick me up. I’m totally lost."**

The digital clock of the oven announces it’s past 4 a.m., when they enter the kitchen and Kevin makes them coffee.  
Nico stops still in the doorframe, staring at him like a wounded animal. 

“I’m sorry.” He splutters and is caught in Kevin’s arms a second later, salty tears mingling in a desperate kiss. 

They get lost again – in themselves and each other after that, in words and kisses, bodies and souls. Nico tells Kevin about his plans, which are mere glimpses of a future away from racing and the rush. 

Kevin doesn’t dare to ask the question tingling on the tip of his tongue, once they’re lying in bed, his head resting on Nico’s bare chest. _Do I fit into this picture?_  
He waits a moment, before he makes the offer.

“There’s a friend’s Christmas party I’m attending tonight. Come with me. Officially, no intentional-incidental bumping into each other.”  
“As a couple?!”  
Kevin’s answer is as simple and all-consuming as a shrug and a soft smile.  
“Why not? We’re more than friends and certainly more than enemies, aren’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That prompt isn't _really_ met here, because they're not really attending a party here, but I couldn't find another solution for it... sorry for that!


	21. 20. one surprising the other with an early gift - complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the final countdown starts, my friends, let's keep it up :D  
> Be ready for floof and fluff ;)

Nico wakes up to a terrible hangover and a wet tongue licking across his whole face. He turns his face away from the wetness, disgusted and groaning, and feels the headache almost splitting his skull. He’s too tired to lift a hand and push the unwelcomed source of disturbance away. 

It isn’t Elsa and it _definitely_ isn’t Kevin.  
“What…”  
There is a loud, high bark (not Elsa and _definitely_ not Kevin!) and it doesn’t pierce through his head, but makes him sit upright like a coil spring instead.  
“ZEUS?!”  
And it is Zeus sitting on his chest and panting into his face. Nico instantly cuddles his Pomeranian in loving delight.  
“God, buddy, I missed you!”  
The door opens and Kevin enters the room with two steaming mugs of coffee.  
“Good morning, booze-hound.”  
“How did you do that?”  
“I thought, it would be unfair to leave Zeus all alone with your parents in Germany. So I activated some old connections with a colleague from karting times and he picked him up before coming home for Christmas.”  
“You…”  
Kevin puts the mugs down and places a kiss into Nico’s ruffled hair.  
“See it as an early Christmas present.”  
_God, I love you…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay, they are finally complete and ready for Christmas! Are you? ;D


	22. 21. spending an evening in a café - hide and seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> four to go, have fun!

It’s been difficult with Nico Hülkenberg under the same roof. He’s antsy and downright jittery that it even sets the normally so calm Dane’s teeth on edge.  
Nico spends most his time either lost in thought or biting his fingernails, a habit Kevin instantly puts onto the list of New Year’s resolutions. 

He figures that a calm evening outside at one of the older café’s might take his mind off of things, but even now Kevin has to repeat his question three times until Nico reacts. 

“What’s bothering you?” They sit close to one another, but not suspiciously close, but now Kevin leans in a little to show his support.  
“I don’t know, how to say it…” _Well, that’s a first._  
Kevin nudges his knee under the table, reassuring and calm.  
“Is it because of next year?” _and you don’t know what to do?_  
“Yes. Not just that, but yes. It might sound strange and especially after we are what we are now” _Whatever we are…_ “But I’ll really miss racing against you.”  
“You could come back in 2021. Your experience would help with the new regulations.”  
Nico frowns into his beer. Kevin thinks, he might have said something wrong.


	23. 22. making Glühwein - truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last really long chapter (I know, it's not an Advent Sunday, but I needed the word count xD)

Kevin tries to come up with a plan and it’s way harder than he expected it to be. Nico is like a fish wriggling through his hands and springing free. Kevin has a list of topics to avoid by now, that would trigger him.  
He enters the kitchen and finds Nico leaning over a pot, red wine steaming and spreading the scent of cinnamon and oranges. He watches Nico’s pondering expression for a moment and sighs. 

“Are you trying to drown yourself?”

“I love you.” 

Kevin stops still in the middle of the kitchen, where they’ve kissed, fought and made up.  
He blinks and Nico seems to realise what he’s just said.  
“Fuck, sorry.”  
“No, don’t be.”  
“It’s just… I think, I figured out, why I’m here. And it… We’ve been enemies half our careers and now that mine is about to end, I realised that we’ve wasted so much time hating each other and it makes me sick of myself“  
“I’ve never hated you.” Kevin shakes his head, although moving a single muscle feels like a lot of effort.  
_You just said, you loved me!_  
“You haven’t?”  
Two steps. One. Nico coming closer is more than Kevin can handle and his eyes well up. 

“Never. I’m glad you deliberately mixed up Denmark and Norway, you know? I’m so glad, you’re here. I don’t know, what’s going on with you the last couple of days, but it, you, won’t scare me off.”  
A soft smile, glassy eyes. Nico cups his cheek with warm fingers and the smell of Glühwein fills the kitchen.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised, if you kicked me out any moment.”  
Kevin snickers at that, the idea so absurd, facing it with humour is the only way of dealing with it at all.  
“You, Hülkenberg, need to pay more attention.”  
He lifts his arms and locks them behind Nico’s back, pressing both hands into his sweater.  
_And I’m not planning on letting you go any time soon._

He meets eyes as clear and blue as this day’s sky has been.  
“I wanted you here, too. I didn’t realise it at first, but then _we_ just happened, right?”  
A thumb wipes over his wet cheek.  
“I won’t ever kick you out, one way or the other. You belong here. No matter, what you’re doing next year, I’ll stick with you. If you want me to.”

“I love you, too.”


	24. 23. having drinks on Christmas eve - take away my fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more, then we're done, guys! *_*  
> I will reply to all of you awesome comments, I just need to find the time to do them justice! But I read them and I love them! <3

“I thought about taking lessons.”  
“Ballet? Cooking? Piano?”  
“Danish.”

Kevin huffs in surprise and Nico whacks his naked ass for it. They’re curled up in front of the fire place this time. Both dogs are a snoring furry heap on the sofa  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, why not? You speak some German, too.”  
“Eine bisschen.”  
“Ein bisschen.”  
“That’s what I said.”  
Nico smirks and takes another sip of his Glühwein. _Sometimes you’re so German, and I love you for it._  
Kevin hides the blush in Nico’s bare chest and listens to his heartbeat for a while, before he speaks again.  
“Do you want to stay then? In Denmark?”  
Nico puts down the mug and stares into the flames, expression serious, including the famous frown and lip-biting.  
“I thought, I’d take a year off, give us the time to enjoy ourselves.”  
He points at their intertwined legs and the sheen of sweat covering their naked torsos and grins smugly.  
Kevin stares into the fire and hums to himself.  
“I’ll be away a lot.”  
“I’ll wait for you or I could come with you.”  
“Nico Hülkenberg, my trophy wife.”  
Another whack and a loud laugh, that wakes up the dogs on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ein bisschen" means "a little" in German and Nico corrects Kevin, as he certainly would in real life ;)


	25. 24. sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift - mission possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter, WOW! Thank you for sticking with me through all this! <3
> 
> To those of you, who celebrate Christmas on the 24th: have a merry Christmas, enjoy the holidays with your loved ones and don’t panic about the duck/goose/salmon too much. ;)

It’s the first time in days, they’re actually sleeping in a proper bed again and not on the sofa or on the floor in front of the fire place.  
Still, Nico somehow can’t sleep despite Kevin’s warmth and the soft mattress luring him.

He watches Kevin sleep and smiles at the calm and relaxed features, the slightly parted lips and messy hair. At 3:20 a.m. he sighs softly and disentangles himself from the Dane as cautiously as possible.  
He gets up and leaves the door ajar slightly, as he sneaks out into the black hallway.  
He rummages through one of his bags in the bathroom, half the insides scattered in the apartment or in Kevin’s closet, and pulls out the plain envelope. _I hope, he likes it._. He pads downstairs and puts it underneath the Christmas tree. 

Once he’s checked on Zeus and Elsa, having fallen asleep mid-play and both with a paw on a chewing toy, he sneaks back into the bedroom and curls up next to Kevin again, relishing the warmth and familiar scent, when he presses a soft kiss to his forehead. 

He doesn’t realise Kevin’s breathing is louder and he apperantly has moved in the meantime.


	26. 25. spending Christmas morning together - keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it.  
> Last one.  
> Have fun!
> 
> (Warning: fluff! (; )

Kevin wakes up the smell of coffee and when he enters the living room, Nico greets him with a kiss and a mug.

“glædelig jul!”  
“Frohe Weihnachten!”  
They say in unison and it sees them grinning at each other widely. The spark in Nico’s eyes is contagious and Kevin nods towards the tree.  
“Should we open our gifts before or after breakfast.”  
“Before!”  
_Of course._

As fast as lightning, Nico crouches down and hands the envelope to Kevin. The card is almost too much for Kevin and he almost can’t read the love confession written black-on-white through the veil of tears. When he turns the page his breathing hitches.  
“Bali, private hotel, three weeks, you and me?”  
“Just us!”  
Kevin sniffles, nods and hands Nico his present, a small grey box.  
“That fits just perfectly.”  
“Why?”  
Nico answers the question himself, when he opens the box and sees the plain silver key inside. 

“Because I have a place to come back home to.”  
Nico’s eyes widen comically.

“But… why two keys?”  
“The other one is more of a symbol. The key to our future house… and to my heart.”

Nico collides with him one last time – in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and dusted, goodness me, this was great to write. So not my backyard with all that fluff and happiness, but I really enjoyed messing with these two once again.  
> Have a great Christmas, folks, enjoy the Holidays and NYE, it’s been a pleasure!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and ally the amazing comments, especially **speechbubble** and **lily_katie** , you’ve been absolutely wonderful!
> 
> Read you soon,  
> Charona


End file.
